Dovahkiin vs Shao Khan Deadliest warrior 3
by ATK Forever
Summary: Two soul stealing warriors will fight to the death to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.


**Once again, i don't own Deadliest warrior or DEATH BATTLE.**

**Be sure to check out my other battles to the death.**

When you have an unstoppable urge to devour the souls of your enemies, one you might want to see a doctor, or two you just found yourself in a video game.

Like Dovahkiin the powerful dragon slaying warrior.

Or Shao Khan the conquer of worlds and owner of over a billion souls.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

Today, two soul stealing, sword wielding warriors will fight to the death. Skyrims own Dovahkiin vs Mortal Kombats Shao Khan. Who is deadliest.

Lets start with the **Dragonborn.**

The story of Dovahkiin can be changed and rearranged to the point of confusion. But were gonna use the most common story, AKA Machinimas version.

Many years ago when the Empire was at its peak, a high priest who's job was to read elder scrolls was assigned to read one more scroll in front of the Emperor. You see the priest had been retired and married a woman and raised the one day hero. Although his name is unsure. When reading the scroll he was caught in a trance that showed him a vision of the future.

It showed of rebellion, a dangerous threat, and right in the middle of it all was his son. After the trance was over, he became blind from the power of the scroll, but told the Emperor nothing about the vision, fearing for his son. About 20 years or so later, the father died, but told his son of what he saw, and told him to leave Cyrodiil and go to Skyrim, his real home.

Mere minutes after getting through the boundary, he was caught in a trap for the Stormcloaks. There he met the man who started it all, Ulfric Stormcloak. Well after that, he almost got his head chopped off, was save by a dragon, ran away and after about 20 more missions, finally obtained his shout powers.

Now because there are so many shouts, were limiting to his most well known.

Unrelenting Force or '' FUS ROH DAH'' which can either give you a small push, or push a giant off a mountain.

Clear skies or '' LOK VAH KOOR'' which can stop blizzards and rain.

Fire breath or '' YOL TOOR SHUL.'' can be either a fire ball, or a massive fire blast.

Frost breath or '' FO KRAH DIIN.'' can freeze an opponent solid.

Become Ethereal or '' FEIM ZII GRON.'' can temporally make the person invincible, but they cannot harm anything around them for a limited amount of time.

Whirlwind Sprint or '' WULD NAH KEST.'' which can move the user as far as half a mile.

And a bunch of others i don't have time to explain, like.

Cyclone

Disarm

Slow time

Storm call

Throw voice

And his most famous, Dragonrend or '' JOOR ZAH FRUL.'' can bring a dragon down to the ground for a temporally time.

Most shouts we will not use like summon dragon because there are no summons in this battle, sorry.

All shouts have a time limit and the user must recharge until they can shout again. Lucky for him he has a big arsenal of weapons and gear. The traditional Dovahkiin has iron armor, an iron horned helmet, and iron boots. His arsenal includes.

A steel sword.

An steel shield, sometimes.

A golden bow with iron arrows.

And his own powers and items.

Because he's a Nord he can use Battle cry which can make his enemies flee with terror. He can also use.

Flames

Thunder

Ice

and healing magic.

And some potions.

Dovahkiin was trained by the Graybeards. An ancient order of Nords that teach the way of the voice. After that he fought the eater of the worlds Alduin, who was our second choice to face Shao Khan but we choose Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin is a brute, he usually just rushed in and starts swinging. When he kills dragons, he absorbs there souls that can unlock shouts, and make him slightly stronger. His only known weakness that he is low on stamina, he may be a brute, but he sure can't take the pain. But that doesn't matter if you have over 100 way to kill someone in less than a second, Dovahkiin is a real warrior and shall always be remembered.

'' FUS ROH DAH.''

**Shao Khan.**

In the violent world of MK, there are many universes in the multiverse, one of them is Outworld. Outworld is full of troll, giants, 4 armed cat things and there ruler, Shao Khan.

Shao Khan started out as chief adviser to the Dragon king, Onaga. Together they attacked and took over the realms of the multiverse. But Khan soon took over, poisoning Onaga and taking his place. After that he spammed the multiverse, attacking realms and fought them in Mortal Kombat. One of the realms was, Adania, a peaceful but powerful kingdom. He took queen Sindel, and princess Kitana as his own wife and daughter. And he was doing well with his rule, until he came to earth.

Khans warriors were defeated on earth by non other than Liu Kang. But Khan didn't back down, and attacked again, and again, and again. But finally he was able to win and soon became the one true Elder God. Until Raiden reversed time and changed the past.

Now despite that he his a large warrior king, he is trained in marital arts, making him faster and stronger than he already was.

His move set is equipped with strong physical attacks. Using magic to make them stronger. And has his own magic too. Including.

Magic shoulder thrust.

Big kicks.

Fire balls from his mouth.

Emperor shield barrier.

Summons magic spears and wrath hammer.

He can also brainwash people, oh the terrible things i would do with that.

He always finishes his opponents with a brutal fatality. Like ripping a person in half, smashing them to bits with his hammer or just beating the living hell out of his opponent. Every time he defeats his opponent, he absorbs there soul and gains the power and skills obtained by the person.

Although he is a beast in a fight, his arrogance is obviously his greatest weakness. If he gets distracted for one moment, it could lead to his downfall.

But when you have over a billion souls and over a a billion ways to kill someone, its hard to lose when your the conquer of worlds, and the boss of a fighting game.

'' Feel the wrath of Shao Khan.'' quote by MK.

**Alright lets compare there skills and see who is the deadliest warrior.**

Each brings to the fight.

Assortments of magic.

Dovahkiin himself has.

Steel sword

Steel shield

Bow and Arrows.

Shouts.

Khan himself brings.

Wrath hammer.

Martial arts.

Skills.

Strength, Dovah=85/100. Khan=93/100

Speed, Dovah=76/100. Khan=64/100

Brains, Dovah=80/100. Khan=76/100

Attack, Dovah=82/100. Khan=89/100

Defense, Dovah=79/100. Khan=54/100

Courage, Dovah=93/100. Khan=78/100

Control, Dovah=94/100. Khan=89/100

Advantage Dovah. Shout training.

Advantage Khan. Martial arts training.

Alright its time to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Scenario **

The scenario is outside of Whiterun, near the west tower.

Dovahkiin is standing on a small hill as he see's a large figure appear. Slowly, Dovahkiin walks down the hill, with his sword drawn out. The figures appearance is a tall muscular man with a cow skull on his head. They both stop walking as Khan starts to talk.

'' What is this, this is all that stands between me and domination.'' says Khan as he pulls out his wrath hammer. '' Do you know who i am.'' Dovahkiin responds with storm call, making the clouds turn dark and lightning strike the ground. '' Do you think you can scare me, i am Shao Khan, conquer of worlds, you will taste no victory.''

**FIGHT.**

Khan begins the fight by throwing his hammer at Dovahkiin, who dodges it with ease before pulling out his bow. He loads an arrow and shoots it. Khan blocks the first shot and catches the second with his own hands. Khan, getting bored decides to take the battle up close. He charges toward the Dragonborn at full speed.

'' FUS ROH DAH.'' Dovahkiin shouts at Khan, the shout blasts him through the air. He lands a good 50 feet from were he originally started. Dovahkiin pulls out his sword and shield. He shouts battle cry. All the other animals flee from the area, but Khan doesn't back down, even as lightning almost strikes at him. Dovahkiin charges, his sword ready to swing. But Khan is ready. As the Dragonborn swings, Khan dodges it and unleashes his own attacks.

He punches the sword out of his hands and kicks him away.

'' To easy.''

Khan then summons a spear and throws it. DB barley dodges it. Khan has a good laugh but gets distracted and gets hit with frost breath. Dovahkiin takes advantage and shoots another arrow at Khan. The arrow pierces Khans leg. Khan breaks the ice and then charges again.

Summoning his hammer, he swings it at the DB. Dovahkiin dodges the first swing but gets hit in the gut with the second swing. The DB flies across the battlefield. Dovahkiin is badly injured, but he doesn't give up, he turns on his fire and lightning magic, and Shoots both of them at Khan. The lightning doesn't do much, the fire only burns a little.

Khan has another laugh, but is distracted again. The DB uses slow time, and picks up his sword and uses whirlwind sprint and stabs Khan through the gut. As time returns to normal, Khan groans in pain. He uses his own magic and shoulder slams the DB away and pulls the blade out.

'' Is that your best.''

He shoots a fire ball at the DB, but he not only blocks it, but counters it with his fire breath. But Khan uses his emperor shield to block it. Khan summons his hammer again and throws it. It hits the DB so hard it breaks his helmet. Khan tries to throw it again, but the DB uses disarm to knock it away. A furious Khan charges at the DB. He pummels him with punches and kicks.

Khan then picks him up and throws him before unleashing another torrent of attacks.

'' Feel the wrath of Sh...''

'' FUS ROH DAH.''

Dovahkiin shouts Khan away, then he picks up Khans own hammer. He stands over Khans limp form, the shout had paralyzed him.

'' For Skyrim.''

With all his might, Dovahkiin struck Khan so hard, his head was blasted apart. Khans body fell, lifeless. All the souls from Khan escaped and flew away into either heaven or hell.

Dovahkiin put the hammer down, and Shouted clear skies as a victory shout.

**K.O. **

**Well he definitely put the hammer down on that one. **

**With Khan thousands of years of experience and his brutal fighting style he is a very tough opponent. But despite that Dovahkiin has clear limits and his physical stature is nothing compared to Khans, Dovahkiin's weapons and Shouts can make up for most of his weaknesses. The unrelenting force can knock a 10 foot giant of his feet, so it shouldn't have a problem taking down a 7 foot brute. **

**Plus Khans arrogance was definitely his greatest weakness, his big ego could handle all of Dovahkiin's skills. **

**Looks like Khan couldn't keep his head.**

**The winner is Dovahkiin.**

**Next time. **

**A request from a guest by the name of JTFK467. **

**Jeff the killer vs Victor Zsasz.**

**Hey got an idea, cuz im running out of battles, if you have an idea just PM or review me.**


End file.
